The invention relates generally to devices for holding athletic equipment, and, more particularly, to devices which can be worn on wearing apparel and used for holding athletic equipment. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Szalony 4,062,482 Barry 3,983,602 Seaton 2,661,129 Barmore 4,248,435 Andrew 1,911,256 Payne 2,589,126 Goudreau 3,873,009 ______________________________________